Silent Confession
by crazymillychan
Summary: Y por primera vez pude ser quien realmente era al estar contigo.


La corda de Oro no me pertenece D:, solo tomo algunos de sus personajes para mi satisfacción personal … - Que porno se leyó eso LOL Dah! como sea *-* Si aman a los bishis *0* definitivamente es una serie que no pueden perderse 8D.

Acá les dejo una imagen de los personajes en los cuales se basa este cutre One-shot ~ Hihara es el de cabellos verdes y Yunoki es el de cabello morados~

Link

.

---

Mis labios se posan sutilmente sobre mí preciada flauta tratando inútilmente de materializar mis sentimientos en perfectas notas. Todos mis intentos son en vano, nada parece ser congruente dentro de mi cabeza, simplemente, no puedo sacarte de mi mente.

Dejo que el aire fluya desde mis pulmones hasta escapar por mis labios aspirando la creación de alguna melodía, quizás una triste composición que pueda acoplarse completamente a esta sutil rabia que me carcome, esa que me desmorona poco a poco.

La odio.

La odio porque es importante para ti, porque cada vez más te separa de mi lado.

Esa tonta niña que entro al concurso causando revuelo. Solo por ser una suertuda estudiante general, una simple niñata que tocaba el violín como todo un genio. Apenas nos la topamos por primera vez, una extraña sensación se dejo sentir en todo mi cuerpo e irónicamente, a pesar de su amable sonrisa y su grácil trato no pude mas considerarla como mi enemiga.

Porque comenzó a acercarse a ti, y todo aquello que me pertenece no puede ser admirado por un extraño. Traspaso la invisible trinchera y logro tocar tu corazón, pudo percibir en sus sucios dedos la calidez de tu alma.

Tú Hihara, que siempre sonreías a las chicas manteniendo tu distancia, que les permitías acercarse pero a la vez mantenías un buen trecho, tú… ¿Por qué tú… me traicionaste?

¡Eras el primero! ¡Fuiste el primero! Fuiste la primera persona con la que hablé el primer día de la academia, entre cientos de estudiantes, fuiste el único que no me vio como algo 'superior' o 'inalcanzable' me viste como alguien normal, como a un chico común y corriente. Te acercaste a mi sin ninguna intención más que la de ser mi amigo, sin buscar beneficio.

Y por primera vez pude ser quien realmente era al estar contigo.

Logré desprenderme de esa mascara de falsedad que se alojaba en mi rostro cada mañana, pude contarte mis inquietudes, mis preocupaciones y problemas a sabiendas que no sacarías partido de ellos, representabas en mi mundo la nobleza, la libertad y la alegría, convertiste con tu sola presencia, mis amargas tardes en exquisitas puestas.

Y aquello que tanto temía se volvió realidad, me tenías cegado con tu forma tan espontánea de vivir la vida, completamente embelesado con tu forma de ser y fue prácticamente imposible no mirarte de otra manera, pensar en ti a cada minuto, crear ilusiones abstractas en mi cabeza que en la realidad nunca podrían ser.

Me había enamorado de un hombre, estaba irremediablemente prendado de mi mejor amigo. Al darme cuenta de ese nuevo sentimiento el miedo me invadió e intente por todos los medios que llegases a quererme, y cuando al fin me arme de valor, cuando luego de dos años cuando creí que era el momento justo para confesarme…llegó ella destruyendo con su estúpida actitud la relación que con tanto esmero trate de construir, poco a poco, lento.

Quizás no fue buena idea confrontarla en la azotea cuando por equivocación se topo conmigo mientras ensayaba, quizás fue más estúpido aún tomar el concurso como principal excusa, se que me aborreces por eso. Porque ella lloró, porque la asusté y lo que más detestas en esta vida es ver llorar a una chica. Duele que me odies cuando es un sentimiento contrario el que yo llevo dentro.

Hihara, si ella desaparece ¿podrás amarme? Si me confieso ¿me aceptarías? Si alguna vez intento besarte ¿seré correspondido? Preguntas sin respuestas se arremolinan el mi mente y se que por más que busque solo tu podrás darme la replica.

Soplo una vez más en un intento fallido en componer esta angustiosa melodía y en un arranque de frustración arrojo la flauta sin cuidado alguno sobre la repisa, quiero verte, admirarte silenciosamente y despejar mi mente, quiero que me recibas con la misma fresca sonrisa, que te acerques a mi y me rodees con tus brazos amistosamente.

Ojala ella desapareciera, saliera espontáneamente de tu vida en la misma manera en la que se coló dentro. Quizás lo más sensato sea acabar con este dolor de una vez por todas, tal vez debería decirte lo que siento a sabiendas de que la amas más que a tu propio cuerpo.

Solo me queda admirarlos a la lejanía verlos tomados de las manos mientras aprieto fuertemente mis puños al desear ser yo quien este junto a ti haciendo eso.

Si alguna vez, si en el futuro se presenta otra oportunidad, esta vez, definitivamente, no perderé el tiempo, mientras tanto solo puedo observarte reservadamente, materializar en esta lánguida y angustiante melodía mi silenciosa confesión, todo el amor que desde hace casi un año te profeso.

Fin.


End file.
